Her name is Emilly !
by Tahtoo
Summary: Garett fais une surprise aux Cullen ! Pas sûr qu'ils soient enchantés... Elle s'appelle Emilly et disons que son cas est compliqué. Entre conflits avec la meute et une imprégnation, personne ne sais où donner de la tête ! D'autant que la gamine est...une gamine dans l'âme. Résumé nul mais je vous rassure l'histoire est mieux ! Du moins à mon avis...
1. Prologue

**PDV Emilly-**

La grande villa qui se dessinait devant moi était immense. Je me dépéchais de monter l'escalier extérieur, très éxcité. D'accord, il m'avait dit d'essayer de rester calme et ne pas partir dans mon habitude de fille-sur-excité. Il me manquait déjà mais bon... Je m'empressais de sonner, toute contente de mon futur effet de surprise. Ce fut un homme blond qui vint m'ouvrir.

**_-Bonjour !_** Fis-je en souriant.  
Il ne devait avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un vienne jusqu'à chez lui, encore moins une gamine de 16 ans. Et pourtant j'étais bien là.

**-Euh bonjour. Vous êtes ?**

**-Emilly ! On m'a envoyé ici en pension !**  
Je cru que sa machoire allait se décrocher. Et ouais mon pote ! Tu dois pas en connaître beaucoup des ados qui débarquent chez toi sans baver sur ton physique mais t'es pas mon style !

**-Je crois que vous vous être trompé d'endroit.**

**-Ah non ! Vous êtes bien les Cullen ?**  
Plusieurs personnes étaient apparu derrière lui. Un homme au cheveux couleur cuivré et un autre beaucoup plus baraqué au cheveux brun coupés court. Lui par contre était extrèmement beau gosse ! Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de lui. Ce fut les mouvement de la main du blond qui me firent revenir a moi.

**-Pardon, vous disiez ?**  
**-Il n'y a pas de pension devez faire erreur.**

**-Il a dit que vous diriez ça !**

J'avais récupéré mon sourire malicieux. Mon dieu, si il avait pu voir leur tête ! Je suis sur qu'il aurait été mort de rire.

**-De qui parles-tu ?**  
**-De Garett voyons !**  
Il faillit perdre la machoire une nouvelle fois et le brun explosa de rire.

**-Alors ça c'est du Garett tout craché !**

**-Emmett, appelle le immédiatement.**

**-Chef, oui chef !**

Il s'éxécuta.

**-Et met le haut-parleur s'il te plaît ! J'ai à m'expliquer avec lui !**

Une des raison qui faisait que j'adorais Garett, c'était le ramassis de connerie qu'il était capable de sortir à la minute alors là ça allait être folklo ! Le blond avait un petit air furieux sur le visage avec un mélange d'incompréhension.


	2. Chapitre 1: Première impression: ratée

**Merci à mes rewieweurs ! Dès le prologue je ne mis attendais pas ! Mais merci beaucoup !**

**Disclamer: Tout est a Stephenie Meyer sauf La famille McWiclow  
**

**Chapitre 1:**

Dès la deuxième sonnerie Garett décrocha...enfin le portable de Garett décrocha.

**-Garett n'est pas disponible pour le moment, cela vous ennuierait-il de rappeler plus tard ?**

C'était une voix féminine que tout le monde avait reconnu dans la pièce.

**-Salut Kate !** Lançais-je.

Même à l'autre bout du fil, on la sentis se décomposer et derrière elle, la voix de Garett lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux de raccrocher et de revenir avec lui. Risque qu'elle est envie de trouver un trou de souris: Important !

**-Mais c'est que ça à l'air chaud de votre coté !**

**-Emmett !** Le repris celle qui devait être leur mère.

**-Bah quoi ? Alors Kate ?**

**-J'vous passe Garett...**

**-D'accord !**

**-Emmett ! Cesse de l'embêter !**

**-Mais je ne l'embête pas Esmée !**

**-Mais bien sur !**  
**-Allô ?**

Cette fois c'était la voix de Garett et il n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Surement à cause de l'intervention du coup de téléphone pendant qu'il s'amusait avec Kate, sans oublier le commentaire d'Emmett.

**-Hey ! Salut Don Juan !** Lança le brun

**-Ferme ta gueule Cullen ! J'peut savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez ?!**  
**-J'suis arrivée,** dis-je simplement.

**-Ah salut princesse ! T'as été rapide dis-donc !**

**-J'ai coupé par Vancouvers.**

**-Je vois, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt.**

Je souris. Non en effet j'aurais dût être plus longue mais aillant changé mon itinéraire le problème du trajet long avait été évité. Je m'épuisais vite quand même !

**-Garett, laisse moi juste t'expliquer que nous ne sommes pas une pension d'enfant !**

**-Bien trouvé comme blague ça Emi !**

**-Merci !**

**-Là n'est pas la question ! Elle ne peut pas rester !**

**-A ce propos, je peut te parler en privé Carlisle ?**

**-Cela ne sert à rien de chercher à me convaincre.**

**-Je ne cherche pas à te convaincre, juste t'expliquer !**

Le blond soupira, attrapa le téléphone et monta dans ce que je supposais être son bureau en coupant le haut-parleur. Le reste de la bande me regardait toujours et j'ignorais jusqu'à leur nom. N'empêche que le cuivré et une petite brune me regardaient bizarrement.

**-Euh...bonjour.** Tentais-je pas rassuré.

Je n'aurais pas appréciée, mais pas du tout qu'ils sentent mon odeur. La femme brune fut la première à me répondre.

-**Bonjour ! Je suis Esmée.**

**-Enchanté ! Moi je m'appelle Emilly McWiclow.**

Je voyais parfaitement la question qui se reflétait sur tout leur visage. Qu'est ce que j'étais ? Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, du moins pour le moment. Je restais sur le perron, un peu mal à l'aise. Le blond revint environ cinq minutes plus tard. Les autres le regardèrent avec des airs inquisiteurs. Le cuivré eut un air de mécontentement.

**-Excuse-moi Emilly d'avoir été si catégorique tout à l'heure. Garett m'as expliqué la situation, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira**

**-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Carlisle ?**

**-Edward, j'ai confiance en Garett.**

**-Je ne pense pas que l'idée le soit.**

**-Edward ne me contredit pas !**

**-Au moins cela explique l'odeur étrange dans l'air et pourquoi je ne peut pas lire ses pensées.**

**-Heureusement que tu peux pas les lire ! C'est privé !**

Je pris mon air faussement vexé et le colosse du nom d'Emmett explosa de rire.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle Emmett ?** Demanda le dénommé Edward.

-**Elle débarque et elle te cloue le bec ! Moi je l'adore c'te gamine !**

Et moi j'adorais ce type ! Il avait l'air sympa, plein d'entrain et surtout vachement beau gosse ! Mon apparence de 16 ans me laissait quand même le droit d'admirer un mec qui semblai en avoir 18.

**-Bon Edward, Emmet vous vous calmez. Il n'est que deux heures de l'après-midi. Vous avez largement le temps de l'emmené à la réserve et la ramener avant la nuit.**

**-Pourquoi on doit l'emmener à la réserve ?**

Cette fois le colosse eu l'air interloqué. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce avaient l'air perplexe excepté Edward qui me regardait avec presque une moue de dégout.

**-Si ma condition t'insupporte, je ne t'oblige pas à venir...**

Cette fois mon ton était froid, sans équivoque. Je bouillonnais interieurement de rage. Comment ce type pouvait-il me juger ! Je n'étais pas normale et alors ?! Je sentis alors que je tremblais. Oups ! Mauvaise idée ça ! Une vague de calme ne venant pas de moi m'envahi. Je remarquai la grimace du blond. Il avait réagi dès que je m'étais mise en colère. Je suppose qu'il maîtrise les émotions. Pas mal comme don.

**-L'emmener là-bas ne provoquera qu'une catastrophe.**

**-J'ai pas besoin de Eddie pour y'aller Carlisle,** rétorqua Emmett.

**-C'est hors de question que tu l'accompagne seul Emmett.**

**-Dans ce cas je pourrais y aller avec lui ?**

Celle qui avait dit ça se trouvait derrière Edward. Brune, l'air confiante...et visiblement sa femme. Il n'eut pas, mais absolument pas l'air d'apprécier.

**-Bella ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mauvais dans le fait de l'emmener à la réserve ?**

**-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est.**

**-Et "Elle" elle entends tout et te demande, s'il te plaît, de bien vouloir fermer ta gueule.**

Moi ? Distingué ? Evidement ! Toujours même ! Le rire de emmett se fit encore entendre. Je remarquais une blonde derrière lui à qui ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire. Et je réalisais avec horreur que Apollon était déjà caser. Misére ! Bon revenons à nos moutons. Edward était en train de convaincre sa dulcinée de ne pas accompagner Emmett mais elle ne bougeait pas de sa position. J'l'aimais bien cette fille !Une dizaines de minutes plus tard nous étions dans la Jeep de Emmett, moi à coté de lui sur le siège passager et Bella à l'arrière. J'les aimaient bien tout les deux en faites ! Pour l'instant j'avais rendez-vous avec mon destin...et avec mon passé...


	3. Chapter 2: Come back to home !

**Voila le chapitre deux pour vous en éspérant que ça vous plaira^^**

Je sut très vite quand nous étions entrés sur leur territoire. De chaque coté dans la forêt, aussi furtifs et quasiment invisibles soit-ils, nous étions cernés par de grand loup qui courait à hauteur de la voiture.

-Quelle bande de parano ces le brun

Au fur à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la réserve mon cœur se serrait. J'avais peur. Pas des loups. De mon passé. Emmett se gara devant une maison que je connaissait bien.

-La gamine stresse ?  
-Pas qu'un peu...

Il rit.

-Tu déconne ?

-Non...

Là il se foutu éperdument de ma gueule. Je n'aimais absolument pas ça mais après tout...On pardonne tout à un type comme lui. Bon Emilly t'arrête de fantasmer dessus, il est casé...a mon plus grand regret. J'inspirai un grand coup et sortit de la Jeep. Des indiens de presque 2 mètres chacun s'approchèrent rapidement de nous.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire sur notre territoire !

Mon dieu qu'il avait grandi, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait trois ans, donc oui il avait grandi. La boule au creux de son ventre ne faisait que grossir.

-Salut Jack, mais on devait l'amener. Commença Bella

Elle me désigna et le jeune homme eut un regard perplexe et plissa le nez à mon odeur.

-Qui est-ce ?

Il y avait un certains dédain dans sa voix. M'avait-il reconnu ? Je ne savais pas si je devait l'espérer ou non.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici Bella ! Et elle non plus, qui qu'elle soit !

-Attends Jacob !

Je l'avais arrêté dans son élan.

-Je dois parler à Billy...

A son regard, je vit qu'il m'avait reconnu

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici alors dégage,et ne t'approche ni de Billy, ni de la meute.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des airs de chien surpris.

-Hey ! Balance pas ça comme ça Jacob ! Et c'est qui cette fille ?!

-Personne.

Cela me mit hors de moi. Je n'étais pas personne, et encore moins pour lui.

-Arrête Jack ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis ! Alors toi et ta bande de chien mouillés vous feriez mieux de fermer vos grandes gueules !

Ils le prirent mal, mais du genre Très mal ! Moi et ma grande gueule dans toute sa splendeur. J'en avais les larmes au yeux qu'il se refuse à me reconnaître aux yeux de sa meute.

-Cela suffit !

Cette voix là venait de la maison devant laquelle nous nous étions garée, et je savais parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. Il me regardait fixement, assit dans son fauteuil roulant. Billy Black. Un des "ancien". La personne que je voulait voir, mais qui lui ne semblait pas le vouloir, vu l'air peu compatissant qu'il affichait et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air heureux de me voir.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as amenée Bella ? Demanda l'indien d'une voix dure que la jeune vampire ne lui connaissait pas.

-Carlisle m'a dit de...

-Et bien Il n'aurait pas dût ! Emilly n'a rien à faire ici !

La brune haussa un sourcil. Comment il... ?

-S'il te plaît écoute moi Billy !

J'avais presque crié, à la surprise de tous.

-Je t'ai dit de partir.

-J't'en supplie Billy écoute moi !

-Vas-t'en !

Cette fois c'est lui qui avait crié. Les jointures de ses doigts refermé sur les roues de son fauteuil. Je savais la douleur que ma simple présence causait au quileute. Jacob lui regardait son père interloqué, sa réaction n'avait rien de normal pour lui alors que moi je connaissais les raisons de sa réaction.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de m'écouter Billy...

-Emilly, VAS-T'EN !

-Non ! Et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu te rappelle ce que ça t'as coûté ? La dernière fois que tu as dit à quelqu'un de partir sous le coup de la colère ?! Je sais que tu te rappelle alors je t'en supplie, Écoutes-moi !

Je m'en voulais de ramener d'aussi mauvais souvenir dans son esprit, mais je n'avais pas le choix, sinon il n'accepterait jamais. Je vis que j'avais atteint mon but. Il tremblait et Jacob me regardait avec un air pleins de reproches.

-Tu t'en rappelle, Billy...je le sais...

-Non, mais à quoi tu joue Emilly !?

Cette fois c'est Jacob qui s'était énervé après moi; Il m'en voulait de ramener ça dans la mémoire de Billy maintenant qu'il avait compris de quoi je voulais parler et surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris ce que je reprochais à son père.

-Comment t'as pu renier à ce point tes origines ?!

-Je ne les ai pas reniés !

-Tu m'explique ce que t'es alors ?!

Je me crispais, je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec lui. Je ne supportais pas de l'avoir déçu alors que rien n'était de ma faute.

-Jack, je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu vas dire que tu es désolée ? Tu ne l'es pas !

Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

-Jacob ! Qui-est ce ?! Râla un grand brun

-Personne, Sam...Personne qui ne va rester...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Emilly ! Dégage d'ici et ne reviens jamais !

Je sentais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

-Non, reste Emilly.

La surprise me tira de ma torpeur. Instinctivement mes yeux se tournèrent vers Billy.

-Je suis désolé, je sais bien que tout cela est entièrement ma faute...Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser prendre la route dans son état. Tout est de ma faute.

Il avait l'air tellement triste. Il me fit presque de la peine. Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi et se tourna vers le dénommé Sam.

-Je vous présente Emilly McWiclow, ma nièce.

**Alors , Une petite rewiew pour la suite ? Ou juste vos avis^^ désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai eu quelques problème personnels dernièrement  
**


End file.
